


Time For This

by ky old RK stuff (kuroiyousei)



Series: November Quick Fics [1]
Category: Rurouni Kenshin
Genre: Alternate universe (Modern Japan), Language (general), M/M, POV: Saitou, Pining, Primarily conversation, Queer Saitou, Queer Sano
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-09-28 00:52:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17172740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroiyousei/pseuds/ky%20old%20RK%20stuff
Summary: Just a couple of yakuza thugs chatting on their way to a meeting.





	Time For This

Sano kept stretching out his arms and examining his cuffs and looking pleased. He'd needed the use of links demonstrated, having barely been accustomed to _standard_ button-up shirts, let alone these fancier things, but he seemed to relish the effect. 

Saitou tried not to watch him, because it burned like acid on his heart how _good_ Sano looked in the suit. He also didn't like to see Sano repeatedly checking his gun because he wasn't used to a shoulder holster either; he didn't like to be reminded how much distress he felt at Sano's recent minor promotion. 

As they continued along the highway, however, Sano's grin at his own finery turned gradually downward until eventually he wore a pensive frown instead of a smile. Finally he remarked somewhat darkly, "You can stop looking at me like that. I know you think I shouldn't be at this thing." 

Concentrating on the road ahead and refraining from glancing at the passenger seat again, Saitou answered, "I'm surprised you noticed." 

"Oh, fuck you," relied Sano without venom. "I've known for a long time. You don't think I'm cut out for diplomatic work." 

"You're not." 

"And fuck you again. You think I can't keep quiet, but what do you even know about it?" 

Saitou just snorted faintly and said nothing, knowing Sano would, as the saying went, open his mouth and prove it. 

"I'm just going to be basically Sadojima-san's bodyguard anyway. It's not like I'm going to be part of the talking." 

Saitou did not reply. 

"And _you know that_ , since it's pretty much what you'll be doing too." 

Still Saitou remained silent, though now he did wonder if Sano had some other point he hadn't anticipated. 

"So what I'm wondering is: is the _real_ reason you don't want me here just 'dumbass Sano can't talk fancy and is likely to fuck this up?'" 

Uncomfortable all of a sudden for what reason he couldn't guess, Saitou nevertheless replied drily. "That, and you're likely to misinterpret everything anyone says to Sadojima-san and start fights over nothing. And a concealed weapon isn't right for you. And your hair is a disgrace." 

"Pff." Sano failed at not sounding annoyed, but succeeded at not being distracted. "Same old insulting bullshit as always, huh?" He shook his head, and the movement looked almost wry. "Are you _sure_ that's why you don't want me there?" 

"Did you have some other reason in mind?" Saitou's tone was cool, but he was beginning to feel distinctly hot under the collar. Was it possible Sano -- childish, inattentive Sano -- had noticed? Had recognized how Saitou felt? But why would he bring it up _now_ , of all times? Because Saitou was driving and essentially couldn't escape the conversation? 

"I thought maybe you didn't want me along because..." Sano tried to hide his deep breath, his nervousness about making this statement, and couldn't. Would he feel any better if he knew how correspondingly nervous Saitou was about hearing it? 

"...because Hanazuki and Shirojima aren't the only groups that'll be there tonight, are they?" 

It came like a blunt strike when he'd been expecting a sharp, and it took a moment for him to shift gears to deal with it. And then, as the implications of that declaration veiled in inquiry hit him, he _literally_ shifted gears, pulled abruptly to the shoulder, and stopped the car. 

"How do you know that," he wondered in a low tone with just the barest hint of threat to it, "and what else do you know?" 

"I know you're undercover." Sano's voice was just as quiet, and also surprisingly even considering he'd obviously had to work himself up to this. "But I only know 'cause I've been watching you. _Really_ closely. I don't think anyone else has you figured out... but I do." 

Saitou stared at him, wondering, first, just how far Sano _did_ have him figured out -- whether his original suspicion still held true even in the light of this new information -- and, second, whether or not Sano, over there in the dark passenger seat on this dim evening highway, was blushing. _Why_ had he been watching Saitou 'really closely?' Was it possible... 

It was a further burn on Saitou's heart that they didn't have time for this right now. 

"You must realize," he said, steeling himself, "that I can't take you to the meeting now that I know you know." 

"Yeah, you can," Sano defied him. "You can take me as your partner." 

_Did_ he know? Could he possibly _not_ be punning? Or was he indeed completely oblivious to how very much Saitou would like to 'take him as his partner?' 

But they still didn't have time for this. 

"You want to abandon Hanazuki and join me?" he asked, blunt and a little skeptical, refraining from specifying the organization he worked for even to this person he longed to trust. 

"You want to stop us making an arrangement with Shirojima," Sano said. This sounded like a reasoned hypothesis rather than a guess -- a more logically certain tone than Saitou was accustomed to hearing from Sano. It scared him how much he liked it. 

"If Hanazuki and Shirojima start sharing turf and working together," he answered, "they may both be given boryokudan status." 

"Shit." All fleeting hints of relationship talk drained from the discussion as Sano vehemently shook his head. "That's gonna suck for everyone." 

Saitou nodded. "You might want to get out while you can." 

"I've been thinking about it..." Sano spoke slowly and not with perfect surety. Undoubtedly this was the first time he'd voiced this sentiment aloud. "And I dunno that 'getting out' is enough anymore." 

"What more do you want?" 

"I never realized how fucked-up this life is until I talked to you. Not like you ever said it, but you made me think..." At a mumble he added in some apparent chagrin, "Nobody ever really made me _think_ before. Supposedly this is all about family and looking out for each other and shit... but nobody cares much if you're a terrible person doing terrible things as long as those things are for the family." 

Saitou was moved in a way he hadn't been in many years, and impressed beyond words that this young man had somehow, in an atmosphere completely antithetical to the concept, developed a sense of individual morality. He wanted to tell him how much more attractive this made him, wanted to express his sense of flattery that Sano had somehow been inspired to this by _him_ , even while he'd been undercover... but they still didn't have time for this. 

"So what is it you want?" he asked again. 

"I want to help," said Sano immediately. "I don't want a bunch of people getting arrested or killed because the group gets promoted to 'most dangerous to society.' We've gotta stop them from making that deal." 

"'We...'" Saitou was surprised how bitter his imitation sounded. He should have known Sano would manage to get himself into a situation even more dangerous than his little yakuza promotion had already lined him up for. 

"This meeting's gonna get raided, right?" This was clearly a guess, but it was a shrewd one. "Then you'll find excuses to deal with everyone there in one way or another..." Sano sounded a little anxious as he avoided defining how he expected Saitou and his allies to 'deal with' the gathered yakuza bosses, but evidently even the worst he could imagine wasn't a deterrent, for he went on almost defiantly. "It'll be real useful to have someone else on your side with the Hanazuki people. It might make things a lot easier." 

Saitou continued to stare at him as Sano fell into a demanding silence, wishing he could see more details of that attractive face in the darkness without doing something that would immediately give him away like turning on the cabin light. 

It _would_ be useful to have someone else on his side among the Hanazuki people. It might give him an invaluable edge in what was likely to be an unpleasant and difficult situation. And afterward... Sano wouldn't be able to go back. He would _have_ to seek out other work, other sanctuary. Where and with whom was a matter of question... but certain possibilities came immediately to mind... 

But could he trust Sano? Did he really believe Sano had come to recognize the inherent wrongness of yakuza life and wanted a change? Did such things happen -- could all of this be true -- or did he only _want_ to believe it? Were his heart and his vanity and some misguided sense of optimism out of nowhere overriding his logic, and likely to betray him just as Sano was? 

But Saitou had always been one to follow his instincts. They didn't really have time for anything else. And _nowhere_ was safe for a yakuza thug, especially a passionate and foolhardy one... so they might as well go into danger together. 

"All right," he said, taking the car out of park. "Your briefing starts now." And he could hear the excited catch of breath -- childish as usual! -- at the world of meaning inherent in his words. He had to smile a little as he added, "Stop checking that gun, though; I don't want you killing anyone tonight if you can help it." He glanced briefly over to where Sano's teeth showed in the darkness in an eager grin. "It doesn't suit you anyway."

**Author's Note:**

> This was for ishrahsan's November Quick Fics 2017 prompt, "Saitou/Sano Modern AU Yakuza," and it just goes to show that when I think of things in haste, the result is often a lot of idea-recycling XD Also there wasn't actually any yakuza action, but 'primarily conversation' has always been so much my specialty that I even have a content tag for it XD


End file.
